


Marimen's Ghost

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Bullying, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, F/F, Ghosts, Macabre, Mean Girls References, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A outcast who befriends the ghost of a abused girl during Dia de los Muertos.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is MarimenCarmen2 here saying that what I'm planning to do here is a mexican horror fanfiction called "Marimen's Ghost". Here's the summary:

In this AU, Marimen Rodriguez is a outcast and bullied by mean girls. But one day while going to a cemetery on Dia de los Muertos, she reads a cursed book which causes her to see ghosts.

Genres: Horror, Adventure, Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Friendship, Family. 

Author's Notes: 

\- The idea to make this mexican horror fanfiction was influenced by Gem1620's The Sinners And Their Saints. But for now, I would like to create this series.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marimen Rodriguez is similar to Dylan Beekler

1902

There was the young 3-year-old girl who was Marimen Rodriguez. 

She heard a door knock and opening it revealing a girl her age. She wore a white gown with puffy sleeves and blonde hair in a bun and she had sky blue eyes.

"Hi Elizabeth"

"Hey Marimen guess what my parents won't let me hang out with slaves like you."

"That's okay i wrote a speech to will help us to stood up to the snobs."

"That's a great idea Mari-"

"Elizabeth Victoria Bolrton what are you doing you supposed to study and now you hang out with that commoner!!!"

"She's not a commoner she's my friend"

"That's it Elizabeth you're grounded."

"MARIMEN!" Elizabeth cried for her. 

Elizabeth's parents take her to the limousine while Marimen was being heartbroken.

"But you're my buddy Elizabeth my buddy" Marimen cried.

Marimen tears her eyelids as she screams in horror and thunder crashing.

Present Day... 

"And my great great grandma never see Elizabeth again..." A teenage girl named Marimen Rodriguez, who is named after her great great grandma. She was telling the children a story during Dia de los Muertos.

But Marimen heard a mean girl's laugh and turned around to see a girl who looked like her ancestor Elizabeth, but has blonde hair in a ponytail and wears a school uniform.

"Like, unbelievable Marimen that's a story Scandalous."

"Well, I better get home and finish my homework before i go to the cemetery," Marimen grabbed her backpack. 

Bethany growled and she snapped her fingers.

"Ramona Maude"

"Yes Bethany"

"Teach her a lesson!"

After Marimen finish her homework, she went to the cemetery to visit her great great grandma's grave.

Marimen founds a old book in the potter's field.

But Marimen accidentally reads it which cause the ghostly bats to fly out of the pages.

"Aaaaah!!!!"

Everything went black


	3. I see dead people!

Marimen awakes to see the ghost of Frida Kahlo.

"Hola"

Marimen let out a squeak.

"No no no i didn't mean to scare you"

Marimen sees the ghost of a decapitated man.

"Sorry"

Marimen screamed.

Marimen saws the ghost of a depressed woman.

"Aaaah!"

Marimen saws the ghosts every time she tried to run from them.

But Marimen saws the ghost of a baby who was crying.

"Uh-oh"

"Hey Marimen"

Marimen screams


End file.
